Tender is the Night
by gummyvites
Summary: What happened on the trip to Hamunaptra... before there was Imhotep, or Anck-su-Namun, or the Medjai? Against their wills, Rick and Evelyn's romance begins to become something worth more than all the treasures of Hamunaptra combined.
1. A Lost Man

I don't own anything from the Mummy -- I simply use it for my own enjoyment.  
  
A/N-- Be nice, but please Critique!  
  
*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*  
  
It had been a very long twenty four hours. It all started when we were attacked by a band of desert men and forced to jump from a burning boat into the Nile. We lost almost everything. All of our equipment and all of our tools... except for my guns. All of our clothing except for the outfits we had on our backs. And Beni took all of the horses, which left us with nothing to get us to Hamunaptra. So we walked a mile or two inland and found a village so small that we almost walked right past it. Thankfully, once there, the villagers were more than willing to help us. A camel trader sold Jonathan four camels for a fairly reasonable price. Jonathan still thinks he got ripped off, but the way I figure it, either you buy a camel and survive the desert, or you save your money and don't.  
  
The women of the village were also more than willing to help us out. Which was good, because she needed new clothes, since she ended up jumping ship in her nightgown. The ladies of the village didn't hold back either... she ended up looking like an Egyptian princess of sorts...  
  
Anyway, we left the village as soon as we could, and set out for the sands of the Sahara. Mere words can not describe the feeling of being in the desert in the middle of the day. I would have liked to have waited in the village and left for Hamunaptra in the morning, but I knew Beni wouldn't stop and rest... and he already had a head start when he got all of the horses. I had enough debt as it was... I didn't need to owe Beni and his American Gang five hundred dollars. However, between the bickering of Jonathan and the warden, and the warden's singing, the day past quickly enough. Soon dusk overcame the desert, and then we were left with nothing but the stars to light our way.  
  
So here I am, on the back of a camel, headed towards the city I swore I would never return to. And for some reason, I'm ok with that. No, not some reason... just one. Evelyn Carnahan. The only person who has ever cared enough to stick up for me. Granted, she wasn't saving me from the selflessness of her heart, she needed me. Without me, she never could have made it to the cursed city, to find that book of hers. Except, it doesn't really matter to my why she did it. It's nice to actually be needed every now and then, and it's nice to be the one who gets saved, not the one whose doing the saving...  
  
I need something better to think about... this is how I always spend my desert nights. The dark, Sahara nights seem to be the only thing the have ever successfully gotten me to think about myself. My needs, my wants, things I wish hadn't happened, things I wish had... usually rather destructive and depressing thoughts actually. But not tonight. Tonight they were composed mostly of the sleeping brunette riding the camel next to me. My thoughts traveled back to when I heard first seen her, and ended when I had seen her today, transformed into an Egyptian Goddess of sorts. Now, living the way I do, I've seen many beautiful women. While they're wonderful to look at, and usually fun for an evening or two, they have never really affected me. She did. I felt my heart stop for a moment when I saw her. I couldn't breathe. It was dangerous. Suddenly, I had become vulnerable. Me, who had survived growing up in a Cairo orphanage, who had survived being a legionnaire, who had even survived Cairo prison for around three years, was made completely helpless at the sight of one woman. I have no one to depend on but myself, which is why I can't afford to be helpless. But, at the same time, while I knew that my feelings were dangerous, they also reminded me that I'm human, that I'm still alive.  
  
Consequently, my being alive had everything to do with her. Literally. If she hadn't saved me that day at the prison yard, I don't know where I'd be, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be a better place. . . You know, maybe, just maybe I did die... because I'm certainly in a better place now than I've ever been before. I'm with her.  
  
I knew that it was dangerous to ever make the fact that I wanted Evelyn known, but at night, when everyone else was asleep, I could pretend that she could be mine. I knew she couldn't... to many things stood in the way of that. For starters, she met me in a prison, where I assaulted her... Oh God that kiss. As bad as the timing was, and as rude as I was... it was like tasting some expensive wine and then being told you couldn't have anymore. I craved it. I needed it so bad I could feel it. I needed to know what it would be like to really kiss her. To have her look into my eyes, knowing full well what I was going to do, and then let them slip closed as our faces got closer together. The first touch of our lips would be light. Then it would get harder, more urgent, more passionate... more needy...  
  
Just then, Evelyn's head rested lightly on top of my shoulder. The light touch of her brown curls against my cheek jarred me from my dream, and brought me crashing back into reality. Thoughts like the one that I had just had were dangerous... especially when she was so close and vulnerable. I gently leaned her back so she was once again balanced on her own camel. From the safe distance that provided, I turned to watch her while she was sleeping. When she started murmuring something under her breath, I thought I had woken her up. I was about to look away, when I realized she was talking in her sleep.  
  
"O--." She paused in licked her lips. That about drove me mad. I wondered what she was dreaming about... if she was trying to seduce someone in her dream, or just innocently succeeding in seducing me. I wasn't wondering for long.  
  
"O'Connell..." and then she smiled. A slow smile, a sultry smile. I thought her licking her lips was bad... I wasn't prepared for this. I was about to look away when a confused look came over her face.   
  
"Charles? No... Andrew? Maybe... No, that's not it." What the hell is she doing now? "Alexander?" A small girlish giggle escaped her lips. "Alexander the Great? No that's not it either. Why won't you just tell me?"   
  
I leaned in a little and whispered, "Tell you what?"  
  
She giggled again... I could get use to that. "Your name, idiot."  
  
Oh God. She doesn't know my name, does she? Well, there's a good reason for that. How do I explain this to someone whose sleeping? "Evelyn... I don't have much. One of the only things I have honestly is my name, and I'm reluctant to pass it out like candy. I only tell my name to someone I would trust with my life."  
  
At this, a pout came over her face. Dear Lord, I don't know if I can handle this much longer. "Don't you trust me, O'Connell? I trust you... I told you my name."  
  
Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. Why the hell would she trust me? What have I done to deserve that? Not a thing... not one thing. Maybe she was just leading me on... she does have an extreme curiosity. I had to know. "Do you really trust me Evelyn?"  
  
Her face became serious... I was beginning to wonder if she was really asleep, and if she was... would she remember this in the morning? As quickly as my thoughts came, they vanished with her words. "With all my soul." I felt like a stick of dynamite had exploded in my heart, and sent red-hot blood coursing through my veins. I felt alive all over, a feeling I rarely felt. A feeling I had never gotten from words. It usually happened in the midst of battle. What was this girl doing to me?  
  
"Evelyn, I'm not ready to..."  
  
"It's ok; I'll wait for you." Once again... this was dangerous. I can't have this woman. I'm all wrong for her. She needs someone who is smart, who likes to read. Who lives a quiet life. Not someone with a questionable past and little hopes for a future. Time to put a stop to this before it got out of hand.  
  
"That's more than I'd ever ask of you." Her face started to go back into a pout... not good. I pulled my camel closer to hers and tentatively reached out a hand and stroked her curls. Despite the desert sun and intense heat, her hair was still softer than silk. As gently as I could, I ran my fingers through her hair while murmuring softly, "Go back to sleep, we have a long day ahead." I felt her head loll forward and pulled my hand away. What had possessed me to do that? I'm going to need to be more careful. I turned my gaze back to the horizon, but my energy was all but spent. My last thought before the camel rocked me to sleep was: I wonder if she'll remember this in the morning? 


	2. A Lonely Dream

*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*  
  
I awoke with faint memories of someone whispering me to sleep. I couldn't remember who it was though, until I saw him sleeping on the camel next to me. And then the dream that I couldn't quite remember came hurtling back to me.... Oh God... I didn't really say all of that to him, did I? I looked at him again. Even in sleep, he seemed ready to strike any enemy that got in his way. But there was something different about him tonight that I couldn't quite put my finger on... Oh dear God... that's what it is. He's smiling. The only reason I could think of for him to be smiling would be if I had actually said what I had said in my dream out loud. That's not good. In fact, that is downright dangerous. I can't have this man. First of all... and really enough of a reason in itself -- he doesn't want me. He made that clear with his explanation as to why he kissed me at the prison. But, if that wasn't enough of a reason, there are more. Like the fact that I'm all wrong for him. He needs a woman who is strong, adventurous, willing to give up everything to follow him. Well, the last thing I am is strong. Granted, lifting heavy books day in and day out had given me enough upper body strength that I'm not completely helpless, but still. In the grand scheme of things, I'm about as weak as they come. Adventurous? Another definite no. I think this is one of the first times I've been somewhere other than my house or a library since Mum and Dad died. And as to giving everything up... while I don't have much, I certainly am not going to throw it all away to follow a man, especially if he doesn't even love me.  
  
And just like that, I had slipped into dangerous thoughts for the second time in just as many minutes. Seeking for something else to think about, my eyes were drawn back to the sleeping O'Connell. I urged my camel forward a little so I could really look at him. Despite everything I knew about him, which granted wasn't much, I felt my heart go out to him. He had such an innocent, almost vulnerable look about him while he slept -- I hope his enemies never catch him sleeping. I realized a little belatedly that O'Connell would probably never allow himself to be this vulnerable around anyone, not just an enemy. Yet when I was less than two feet away from him, he was murmuring happily in his own dreamland. I could have watched him for hours, but just then the sun began to show over the horizon.   
  
As soon as the first ray hit his face, he was awake in a flash. I noticed with a bit of an astonishment, and a bit of something else, that the first thing he did was look for me. Seeing that I was there, in one piece, and actually looking at him, a brief smile lit his face before he turned forward again and urged his camel into a faster pace.  
  
  
  
As much as I like camels, one can only spend so much time on one before she is over the thrill of riding one. Not to mention a bit saddle sore. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why we were in such a hurry. Well, not being one to be left wondering for long, I decided to ask our fearless leader. I urged my camel forward slightly so I was even with his camel.  
  
"O'Connell?" His eyes still roamed the empty desert, as if he hadn't heard me. I tried again, a little louder. "O'Connell?" That got his attention. He turned his face to look me in the eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but found my throat suddenly dry. I stopped and swallowed before continuing. "Why exactly are we going so fast?"  
  
O'Connell opened his mouth to answer, and then apparently thought he better not and shut it again. After licking his lips, he simply answered, "Ask your Brother." Unfortunately, I didn't get it the first time he said it, because my eyes were still on the lips he had just licked. Out of nowhere, a feeling I had never felt before flooded my body and I suddenly wanted this man more than I had ever wanted anything. I slowly lifted my eyes to his, and could see the same feeling echoed in his eyes. Dangerous. Very Dangerous. I pulled the reins of my camel and quickly slowed down so I could ride next to Jonathan. That can not happen again. I don't know if I'll be able to stop it next time. It would be best not to think about it. And there is nothing I know of that can get my mind off of something like my brother Jonathan could.  
  
"Jonathan? Can you tell me why exactly we're going so fast?"  
  
"Well old mum, good morning to you."  
  
"Yes, yes.. Good morning, good afternoon, and good evening too. Now, why are we going so fast?"  
  
"Why don't you ask O'Connell?"  
  
"This is nonsense. I just asked him, and he said to ask you. Won't someone just tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Sounds like someone's been gambling." The warden pulled up even with my camel... giving me a look that was not desired at all. At least, not from him. Too late, I realized that he had said something.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I said, it sounds like someone's been gambling. I'll bet that O'Connell and your brother made some sort of bet about getting to Hamunaptra before those Americans."  
  
"What Americans?"  
  
Jonathan got a sheepish look on his face. "Oh. I guess we didn't get to tell you in all of the excitement. There's another party going out to Hamunaptra, 3 Americans and an Egyptologist fellow. You remember the man the O'Connell was yelling at across the river?"  
  
"Oh yes... Beni?"  
  
"That's the man. Apparently, he's an old acquaintance of O'Connell's, and he's leading the Americans to Hamunaptra."  
  
"Well, that explains the men across the river, but it doesn't explain our current speed... Jonathan?"  
  
Jonathan suddenly found interest in the saddle blanket he was sitting upon. "Well, O'Connell and I, well... we accepted a bet that we would reach Hamunaptra."  
  
Honestly, I wasn't surprised. Jonathan was usually betting over something or another. However, for the sake of a good show, I put on my best disapproving voice. "Jonathan... Tsk tsk tsk." I paused before going into the question I always dreaded when Jonathan's bets came up. "Just how much did you two bet?"  
  
He at least had the decency to look ashamed. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed before answering in a hush tone, "five hundred dollars."  
  
I'm sure the Americans, wherever they were right then, could hear me yell. "Five hundred dollars? Five HUNDRED dollars? What were you thinking Jonathan? How am I ever going to pay a five hundred-dollar bet? We're barely making ends meet as it is. How could you be so foolish?"  
  
"Hold on just a second, baby sister. O'Connell is the one who agreed to this bet."  
  
My glare moved from my good for nothing brother to the back of almighty O'Connell's head.  
  
*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--* 


	3. A Bet and a Sandstorm

A/N: I'm back! Maybe I'll actually finish this. I've been meaning too, I swear! I'll come back again, I promise!  
  
P.S. If WriterGirl happens to stumble upon my story.. let it be known that she's my hero... and everyone should read her story "It Began with a Kiss." It's quality.  
  
*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*  
  
Well, there's goes any chance I had with Evelyn. I could almost feel her eyes burning holes into the back of my head. I decided not to turn around... maybe she didn't know that I had heard the whole exchange. Maybe it would just blow over.  
  
Right.  
  
I heard the approaching padding of the camel's feet before I heard her voice. "Oh O'Connell!" Damn Sarcasm. And Damn Jonathan. Damn, Damn, Damn.  
  
"Yes?" I was tempted to put a "dear" at the end of that, but decided that Evelyn wouldn't really appreciate that, even if she hadn't been in a not-so-great mood.  
  
"My dear brother just finished telling me about your, um, let's call them financial decisions."  
  
I wasn't exactly sure what she wanted me to say... "Oh, good."   
  
"Ooooh." Apparently, that wasn't it. "You better hope we get to Hamunaptra first, because I know for a fact that Jonathan doesn't have 10 cents to his name, and I'm willing to bet that you don't have much more than that."  
  
"Oh, so now you're the one who's betting?" Oops. Probably not the best call. However, she kinda set herself up for that one. Damn, why can't I keep my mouth shut?  
  
"Ooooh!" There it is again. I'm thinking that she makes that noise a lot. I wonder, is that just her angry noise, or does she make it at other times as well... Bad thoughts Rick... back to the present. Which consisted of Evelyn trying not to smile. Hey, maybe she's not as mad as I thought. I decided to take the friendly approach.  
  
"Don't worry Evelyn, we'll get to Hamunaptra first. Trust me."  
  
"And if we don't?"  
  
"Well, that would mean you didn't trust me..." I gave her one of my "charming smiles."  
  
*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*--~--*  
  
That was the cutest smile I had ever seen in my entire life. Which was good, because it took my mind off of the fact that we were back to talking about trust, which sounded an awful lot like my dream last night. Well, there's only way to know if I was talking in my sleep last night. Well, actually, there were at least two, but one of those was simply asking him... and I would rather eat Camel fur. So, I went with plan B, which consisted of subtle hints.  
  
"I trust you O'Connell..."  
  
His face went from that smile, to confusion, to a dull kind of shock. He quickly faced forward and sat up straighter. "That's good. You should put your face covering back on; a sandstorm is coming." With that, he faced completely forward and ceased all conversation.  
  
He definitely heard me last night. Not good. Right? Suddenly, I wasn't so sure. Maybe I wanted him to know. Maybe I just wanted him. Maybe... but there wasn't anymore time to think. O'Connell hadn't lied, within seconds, we were in the middle of a sand storm. I got my face covering on, but I still had to lean over the camel's neck to protect my face.  
  
I had never experienced something so scary in my life. The one time I dared to open my eyes, it looked as if we were being buried alive, with sand on all sides. I squeezed my eyes shut again, and left them that way till the storm died down. To my dismay, I realized that I was sobbing. 


End file.
